


Losleeping Under The Stars

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Series: Fluffy Losleep [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: What's more comfortable than falling asleep in bed? Falling asleep under the stars with someone you love.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fluffy Losleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Losleeping Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this -again- from tumblr. It was really fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy!

“Remy.” poke. “Remy.” poke. “Remy.” poke.

That’s what Remy slowly woke up to at around 2 am that morning. He’d for once gone to sleep at a half decent hour, but it looked like he was still gonna be running on coffee tomor- today. Whenever the sun came up. Or maybe noon, if he could get away with it. Thomas didn’t have anything he needed to get up early for tomorrow, so-

“Remy.” poke.

“Alright, alright, I’m up hun. Wha’s the matter?” he groaned, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position on his bed.

Logan adjusted his glasses with one hand, the other tapping his leg in a one, two, three pattern. “Are you aware that there is a meteor shower tonight? I was wondering if you might join me for it.”

He quickly backtracked a bit, his hands moving to readjust his tie. “Of course, I have woken you up quite late -or, early, I suppose- so it would be understandable if you would like for me to leave you to your rest-”

“Babe,” Remy interrupts him, bringing a hand up to rest gently on Logan’s shoulder, causing him to stop his movements. “I would love to watch the meteor shower with you.”

Remy pulled himself out of bed, snapping his fingers to summon his usual outfit, with his sunglasses resting on top of his head instead of on his face. He walked towards the door to his room, placing his hand on the doorknob before turning back towards Logan, who had yet to move, a light blush coloring his cheeks a pretty pink.

He smirked. “You coming or what, nerd? I need you to tell me what I’m looking for.”  
Logan shook his head lightly, a gentle smile turning his cheeks upward as he laughed fondly at him. “Of course, my phenylethylamine. Now, the meteors are going to be in the southern hemisphere, near the-” 

They spent the rest of the evening watching the meteor shower and gazing at the stars, cuddled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my story! And if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
